


Trained, Extensively Trained, To The Greatest Extent

by whimsicottly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, i love ignis!!!, ignis learns that its ok to make mistakes pretty much, is anything i write NOT self indulgent?, it's really just an ignis fic with prompto, noct is actually not in this a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicottly/pseuds/whimsicottly
Summary: It would put the greatest of all dampers on everyone if one of them were to suffer a death now. They all knew that casualties were bound to happen sooner or later, but ever since the fall of Insomnia… Well, everyone had been a bit emotionally fragile, to say the least.If he had to revive a team mate though, of course, he was trained for it. Extensively trained. To the greatest extent.Or so he thought.





	Trained, Extensively Trained, To The Greatest Extent

**Author's Note:**

> ignis is always portrayed as this character who always knows what to do, no matter what. he's level-headed, calm, and pretty much perfect. but no one gets that way just by existing. 
> 
> let ignis scientia make mistakes 2017. he's human.

Ignis is trained. Not just trained, too, but extensively trained, to the greatest extent. Extensively trained to the greatest extent in any field, all subjects necessary to partake in this road trip. From hand to hand combat, disarming a bomb, and wielding a lance, to basic first-aid, in-depth first aid, and how to cope with the grief that follows when the first aid doesn't work. Hell, he's even studied the symptoms of different diseases found in chocobos should the need ever arise (and he's sure it will, eventually). All that, and then some.

 

His knowledge is extensive, to say the least. Certainly not all-encompassing, but that shouldn't stop him from dealing with a situation like this.

 

Of course not. This is a simple situation. He's been trained in this. He knows what to do. It's one of the most important things that everyone must, must know if they had even thought about joining the future King of Lucis on a life threatening road trip.

 

Yet here he is, pulling up a blank.

 

Two seconds ago, everything had been fine. Well, fine may not be the right word for it, but he and the team had been managing. A fight against another infantry of MTs in the middle of the day, just like the few others that they had successfully gotten out of alive before. What could go wrong?

 

The answer is everything, Ignis thinks. Everything could go wrong.

 

And go wrong, everything has.

 

The battle had gone smoothly for the first five, ten minutes. Half the troop had already been wiped out. But then, just as things had begun looking up, another dropship descended upon them. Of course the path of fate had decided to twist against them. When had it ever not? This dropship held not only more of the incorrigible MTs, but also one of those magitek suits.

 

Fine. It's not like it’s the end of the world.

 

With so many adversaries though, and with the battle going on for as long as it already had, the groups’ strength had been faltering, and stamina, diminishing. The tide of battle, once in their favor, now turned against them. If this kept up, they may even have to access their thus far untouched supply of Phoenix Downs. Hopefully not, of course. Ignis throws the thought away as he rips into an MT that had been pursuing Noctis.

 

It would put the greatest of all dampers on everyone if one of them were to suffer a death now. They all knew that casualties were bound to happen sooner or later, but ever since the fall of Insomnia… Well, everyone had been a bit emotionally fragile, to say the least.

 

If he had to revive a team mate though, of course, he was trained for it. Extensively trained. To the greatest extent.

 

Or so he thought.

 

It happens too quickly for him to even fathom. He hears it happen before he sees it, as well— Gunshots, not Prompto’s but the oppositions, followed not by the clang of them being blocked by a shield, but a gasp, and a thud. Ignis turns to look toward Noctis, still up and fighting, good. He checks on Gladiolus and Prompto, who had been covering each other as they attempted to destroy the mech.

 

Supposed to be covering each other, at least.

 

Now, Prompto is on the ground, heavily bleeding. Gladiolus is a bit of a ways away.

 

And here Ignis is, drawing a blank.

 

Think!

 

Noctis is too pre-occupied to assist Prompto at the moment. He's fighting off 3, maybe 4 MTs. Ignis is unsure whether or not Noct has enough MP left anyway to close the distance between him and Prompto to help in time. It's too big of a risk.

 

On the other hand— Gladiolus is much closer to where Prompto is, though he seems to be much too busy to help, as well. He seems to be tearing into the magitek suit that fired the shots nearly single-handedly. Best leave him to it then.

 

That leaves himself.

 

He looks back to Prompto.

 

Taking that many shots, that close to the mech that had fired them, could be nothing short of fatal.

 

But now that he looks again, it seems like Prompto is attempting to get up, and continue fighting. In that state? It almost makes Ignis laugh. What does he think he's doing? And how did he even survive that?

 

Wait. What is Ignis doing? His team mate is in danger, he should be helping, _now_ —!

 

"Gladio, cover me!" Ignis orders.

 

He sprints over to Prompto, who still seems to be struggling, albeit losing any bit of consciousness he has. Ignis kneels down next to him, offering a potion.

 

He knows what he's doing. He's been trained in this, extensively, to the greatest extent. Stay calm.

 

Wait. What is he doing? A potion? For several gunshot wounds received at close range? Ridiculous. Unheard of!

 

He dismisses the potion and hands Prompto a Hi-Potion instead. Prompto doesn't make a move to take it. Of course he doesn't, he's most probably dead by now. He dismisses the Hi-Potion too, and retrieves a Phoenix Down. The first to be used on the trip.

 

Just as he's about to activate its power, he looks and sees that Prompto is still alive. His breaths are shallow and quick, but still existent. His eyes are clenched in pain.

 

So... still alive. A Hi-Potion would work.

 

He makes a move to retrieve a Hi-Potion once more when he considers, what if by the time he uses the Hi-Potion, Prompto is already dead? Then it would have no effect, and they would have wasted a perfectly good hi-potion.

 

Just use the Phoenix Down, he concludes. It will heal regardless of whether or not Prompto has passed yet. Right? He can't recall, suddenly. But he should be able to remember this simple fact! He's trained! Extensively trained! To the greatest extent!

 

"Iggy, hurry up!" He hears Gladiolus shout.

 

“Right!” He shouts back. Too much is going on. Just use the Hi-Potion. Wait, no, Phoenix Down. What?

 

Ignis places a hand on Prompto's neck to feel for a pulse. There is none. So he had eventually died while Ignis had been considering his options (not panicking, thank you very much).

 

Cause of death: Several shots to the chest and abdomen? No. Ignis' incompetence.

 

No time to mope about it now. Later, though, definitely.

 

He takes Prompto's hand and curls his fingers around the feather, activating the magic. Fire engulfs him, and Ignis steps away. He keeps an eye on Prompto until he seems him stir and return to life and rejoin the fray, before rejoining himself.

 

What a disgrace, Ignis thinks.

 

———

 

The battle wrapped up shortly after that. The team had gotten themselves to a haven, and were currently winding down after a long day. Noctis and Gladiolus were playing a game of King's Knight by the fire, while Ignis moped.

 

He stews in his own self-pity. What had happened to him? He thought he was trained. Extensively trained. To the greatest extent. There was no excuse for his blatant inadequacy.

 

From where he's stationed at the kitchen washing the dishes, he can see Prompto in his periphery, walking towards him.

 

Oh no. Here it comes. The confrontation. The disappointment. The 'thanks, but why did it take so long?' The 'I'm grateful and all, but I didn't have to die." The let down. The shame.

 

"Hey Iggy," Prompto greets, and Ignis braces himself. "I didn't get the chance earlier but, thanks." There it is. The—

 

The gratitude?

 

"Of," Ignis tries not to falter. "—course. I did what anyone else would've done." He replies, hoping his confusion doesn't show.

 

He doesn't want to ask, 'why are you thanking me?' Doesn't want to tell him, 'you should be disappointed.' Doesn't want to admit, 'I should be ashamed.'

 

Prompto should be upset with him, or at the very least, doubting his competence. But he isn't. Instead of a scowl and narrowed eyes, he's got a gentle smile, and an earnest look on his face.

 

Ignis doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve this kindness. Making mistakes, messing up, being anything less than perfect considering the fact that he's been trained, extensively trained, extensively trained to the greatest extent—

 

"Ignis?" Prompto's voice rings clear through the mess of thoughts Ignis is fighting through. "You shouldn't let the water run for too long, buddy."

 

"Ah." Ignis switches off the tap, and sets aside the dish he had been washing. "Thank you."

 

Prompto keeps his eyes trained on him though, expression no longer donning the smile it had before. Now, he looks thoughtful.

 

"I hope you're not beating yourself up for anything." He says. "I'm alive, right? So... that's what's important!"

 

Ignis briefly wonders when Prompto had gotten so perceptive.

 

"You're right," Ignis concedes, bowing his head to avoid eye contact. How could he look at Prompto right now? It’s all his fault. "I just wish you hadn't died in the first place. I'm sorry."

 

"Don't let it get you down, man." Prompto smiles at him once more. "We all make mistakes. Then we learn from them, and get better."

 

We learn from them, and get better. Ignis will remember this. Even if it is his fault, he should work hard to assure that it won’t happen again in the future. Beating yourself up about it does nothing. He should know this by now.

 

"Again, you're right, Prompto." Ignis says, followed by a half-sigh, half-laugh. He smiles back at Prompto, feeling the guilt lifted off his shoulders. "My thanks."

 

Prompto gives him a double thumbs up. "Don't sweat it! Take it easy, Iggy."

 

"You as well."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading hope u enjoyed ( ´•̥̥̥ω•̥̥̥` )
> 
> tumblr: bismuthllie  
> twitter: whimsicottly


End file.
